This invention relates to improved adhesives. Specifically, the invention relates to improved adhesives that exhibit improved dispensability properties.
Typical consumer adhesives or white glues are formulated at 35 to 60 percent solids and have a viscosity ranging from 2,000 to 300,000 cP as measured by on a Brookfield viscometer. These adhesives or white glues have a variety of shortcomings such as, for example, regardless of viscosity, the glues run or sag when applied to a vertical surface. In addition, these glues suffer from imprecise dispensability. Low viscosity glues are excessively runny and high viscosity glues are excessively stringy.
In general, the more viscous glues tend to be slow to “set” and are difficult to obtain in thin sections since they do not spread easily under modest stress. Thick glue sections can be undesirable since upon drying, they exacerbate curl and cockle effects in paper substrates. Thus, there is a need for an improved adhesive.